1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-point hitch and more particularly to a longitudinally adjustable lift arm for a three-point hitch which enables a three-point farm implement, such as a cultivator, planter, plow, etc., to be conveniently hitched to a tractor. More particularly, the longitudinally adjustable lift arm of this invention enables the attachment of three-point equipment to the tractor when the tractor is not backed up in perfect alignment with the implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of three-point hitch assemblies have been previously provided which normally include a pair of lower lift arms and an upper link arm pivotally connected at their forward ends to the tractor. The lower lift arms are pivotally moved upwardly and downwardly by a hydraulic cylinder or the like. When the tractor is being hitched to a three-point implement, it is sometimes difficult to attach the three-point hitch of the tractor to the three-point connectors on the implement if the tractor is not perfectly aligned or squared with respect to the implement. For example, the rearward end of one of the lift arms may be in perfect alignment with one of the connection points of the implement, but the rearward end of the other lift arm may be positioned some distance from the proper connector on the implement. Thus, the tractor operator must continually move the tractor until the three-point hitch assembly of the tractor is in perfect alignment with the three-point connectors on the implement.